Can't Put a Price on Love
by ThatGuyWithTheBlondHair
Summary: Kenny isn't exactly the kind of person you'd wanna be around. Manly because he dies. A LOT. But one brunette named Tammy wants to change that. Kammy.
1. Meeting Tammy Warner

Chapter One: Meeting Tammy Warner

(Kenny's POV)

It's about 7:02 am, and I'm just about ready to leave the house and head for the Bus Stop. Zipping up my special Orange Parka and flipping on the hood, I step out of my room and traverse towards the door. My parents, Carol and Stuart, are arguing, as always. I silently chuckle and walk out the door. I take one last look at my house before heading to the bus stop. I was pretty much born into poverty, and I have my father to thank for that. According to my Mom, he WAS a nice guy, but nowadays, he blows what little money we manage to scrape up and spends it all on beer and Vodka. I usually get teased about my poverty by a boy named Eric Cartman.

Now, honesty, the dude's fat, but tell him that and he'll go off like a fucking fuse, and he'll start bawling about how he's "not fat" and that he's just "big-boned."

In my opinion, that's an excuse to not make any real effort to try and lose a few pounds, but oh well.

I make it to the bus stop just before everyone else. A boy in a green ushanka greets me.

"Hey Kenny."

His name is Kyle Broflovski. I'm not the only one who pestered by Cartman excessively. Kyle gets insulted by Cartman because of his Jewish background, and Kyle usually throws back insults like "Fatass" and "Asshole" and stuff like that.

"Hey Kyle, what's up, Stan?" I reply, my parka muffles my voice, but my friends manage to understand me.

Stan is known as the leader of our group. He's also in a relationship with a girl named Wendy Testaburger.

Stan and Kyle are best friends. They always seem to do everything together. And sometimes, I get a little jealous because I don't have a best friend.

Following behind them is that fat piece of crap Eric Cartman.

We're all around the same age of 13, though Stan is a few months older. We're all waiting for the bus to take us to South Park Middle School.

"Kenny, I swear, your family is so poor, you make Kyle look normal." He says.

"Fuck you, asshole." I reply.

"What the hell do you mean 'Make me look normal'? You have no room to be calling anybody abnormal, fatass!" Kyle yells.

"Fuck you, too, Jew." Cartman retorted, getting into a fighting stance.

Right when it looked like Kyle was about to throw the first punch, Stan stopped them.

"Dudes, can we not do this here? Come on, let's go, the bus is here." Stan said.

I take a seat 5 aisles down the front. Alone. As always.

That's when a girl with brown hair and red highlights sits next to me. She smiles and says:

"Hi, I'm Tammy, and you are?"

I take a minute to look her over. She seems really cute, but why did she sit here? Aren't there any other empty seats on the bus? She sees me checking her out and blushes. My cheeks turn pink.

"I'm Kenny." I say, my voice muffled by my parka.

I have no idea how, but she understood me and said: "Well hello there, Kenny. I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah, me too." I barely manage to muffle.

She smiles at me all the way to South Park Middle School.

Stan notices this and whispers to Kyle:

"Who's that girl sitting next to Kenny?"

"I dunno, dude, but Kenny doesn't seem to mind." Kyle replies.

Kyle's got it right. I think I might like her a little bit, but…

I dunno if anybody knows this, but I'm death prone. You know, like accident prone but instead of breaking stuff, you die? Yeah, that's it. I die in a whole bunch of crazy ways. Some of them are quick and painless, but most are slow and very painful. Every girl I've tried to get with has always rejected me because they were afraid if they were near me, they'd die, too. That's why I've been single so long, and I didn't want Tammy to reject me, too. I look over at her and she's still smiling at me. She sees me looking at her and blushes. I turn my head the other way and blush slightly.

"Oh boy…" I whisper.

Today was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Getting To Know Tammy

Chapter Two: Getting to know Tammy

(Kenny's POV)

Note: Any sentence or word you see in parentheses other than the POV markers are that certain characters thoughts.

We arrived at school at around 7:30, and everyone poured out the bus, except Tammy and I.

She's still staring me down.

"Uh, Tammy?"

"Yeah Ken?"

Whoa, not even an hour yet and she calls me Ken.

"We need to get off the bus now."

(Tammy's POV)

"Uh, Tammy?"

"Yeah Ken?" I want to slap myself. I can't have a nickname for him if I haven't even known him for 60 minutes.

"We need to get off the bus now." He says.

"Oh, Okay…" I am a little sad. I wanna get to know him better, and I hate to see him go.

He notices my sad look and rubs my cheek.

"Don't be sad, Tam. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

I immediately feel better.

"Okay, see you then." I hug him and he hugs back.

I think I might like him.

(Kenny's POV)

She stops staring at me and has a look of sadness on her face. I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Oh, Okay…" She says with sadness in her voice. I can tell she's not happy with what I said. So, I try to comfort her.

I rub her cheek. (What the hell am I doing?)

"Don't be said, Tam. (TAM? Where the hell did THAT come from?)

I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Her look of sorrow immediately transforms into a look of happiness and joy.

"Okay, see you then." Is her response.

Next thing I know, she's hugging me. I can't help but put my arms around her and hug her back.

She skips off the bus, turns around, and waves at me once more before she disappears into the school.

(Whoa, I never thought this would happen today…)

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Butters appear before me.

"H-hey there, Kenny." Butters says. "S-so is it true that you h-have a girlfriend, now?"

Butters was one of the people who actually noticed I was dead when I did die. He and I are pretty cool.

"Who, Tammy? She's not my girlfriend."

(Well, yet.)

"Oh, that's too bad, Kenny, 'cuz I was planning on asking her out." Cartman said.

I was pissed off at that remark.

Butters immediately caught on and tried to change the subject.

"So Kenny, uhh, what do you know about her?"

"Yeah, what's she like, dude?" Stan asked.

"How old is she?" Kyle asked next.

"Why the fuck did she sit next to you?" Cartman said.

It's times like these I really wish I had a gun handy, so I could shoot myself in the head to avoid all these questions.

"First of all, guys, calm down. I might sit with her at lunch and get to know her a little better. I'll give you the details at recess. Second, fuck off, Cartman."

And with that, I went inside.

(Normal POV)

"Wow, fellas. Kenny might end up with a girlfriend." Butters said.

"Yeah, I hope he has luck with this 'Tammy' girl." Kyle said.

"Me too." Stan added.

Cartman just stood there and grinned. It was a grin like no other. It was Cartmans' trademark I've-got-a-great-way-to-cause-misery-to-others grin.

Kyle caught on to Cartmans' game almost immediately.

"Oh no you don't fatass! Don't go screwing this up for Kenny! He's had your back more times then your weight!"

Everybody laughed hard at that.

"Shut up, Jewfag! As you can clearly see, Tammy's fucking hot. Why wouldn't I go after her?"

"Because Dumbass. Tammy is KENNY'S girl. And stealing someone's girlfriend is like stealing Cheesy Poofs from you." Stan said.

Everybody laughed harder at that.

"Whatever, fuck you guys. I'm gonna get Tammy if it's the last thing I do." Cartman retorted.

(Tammy's POV)

I don't know why, but I'm getting a strange feeling from Kenny. It's like, he's the one I've been looking for.

You see, most of my relationships don't last more that 3 weeks, because guys always find a way to break my heart, like cheating on me or just dumping me all of a sudden. But I'm not getting that vibe from Kenny. Deep down, I know he cares about me, even though we just met. And I care about him, too. I take out a piece of paper and start drawing a circle. Then a smaller one inside that one. Then two slanted ovals inside that one, then I make a brown outline inside the smaller circle, then I dot the ovals, and color the big circle orange, the outline brown, and I draw a heart around the whole thing. It's Kenny. Or my nickname for him, Ken. I keep the picture in my binder. Then I wait for the clock to hit 12:00. Five more minutes till I can see my Ken.

(Kenny's POV)

For some strange reason, I can't stop thinking about Tammy. It's like she's taken over my thoughts.

And it feels right.

The lunch bell rings, and I dash out the door and straight for the lunchroom. I dash through the lunch line.

"Hello, Kenny." Chef says.

"!" I say.

Chef looks at me confused as I dash out of the kitchen.

Tammy's sitting at a table with her 8th Grade friends, she sees me and blushes. She runs over to me.

"Hey Ken." She says.

"Hi Tam… I MEAN Tammy! Hi Tammy!" I say, really nervous.

She giggles and takes my hand. I blush heavily, and she drags me over to her table.

"Hey guys, this is Kenny." She says.

"Hiii Kenny!" The girls at the table greet.

I wave at them.

I hear whispering.

"He's a cutie, Tammy."

"I know, but back off, he's mine."

I blush at this and all the other girls notice and giggle, including Tammy.

Tammy buries here face in my chest and says:

"Ken, I knew you would come."

I rub her head and tell her: "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Something tells me she REALLY liked that, because she looks up at me, takes my hood off, and presses her soft, soft lips against mine.

Then she cuddles up to me and says: "Ken, I love you. You're perfect."

"I love you too, Tammy." I tell her.

Everyone at the table goes "Awwwww…" as if we were the World's Cutest Couple.

Well, in my opinion, we kinda were.


End file.
